Everything I Want
by Saracastic11
Summary: While her friends head off to college, HS grad Rosalie Hale has other plans. But, when her boyfriend cannot give her what she wants, she seeks it elsewhere. AU/AH; All normal pairings.


**Disclaimer** Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

**Summary **As her friends head off to college, high school graduate Rosalie Hale has other plans. But, when he boyfriend cannot give her what she wants, she seeks it elsewhere.

**Warnings** This story deals with teen pregnancy (not HS pregnancy) and will have reference to alcohol and drugs. Also, this chapter and perhaps chapters in the future contain sex and sexual references. It is rated 'M' for a reason.

* * *

**Prologue**

The music was loud as I entered the Cullen house. I had to push my way through a crowd that had set up a game of beer pong in the front hallway. I stepped over a couple's legs who were heavily making out on the stairs. I vaguely recognized the girl as a sophomore and the boy had graduated from Forks High School the previous year. If they went any further, I was sure it would be against the law, but I did not stop them; I had my own agenda for the evening and I was not going to let anyone stop me.

At the top of the stairs, I made a quick right, and walked slowly down the long hallway. I had never been in his room, but I knew exactly where it was after so many years spent in this house. He had not made an appearance downstairs all night, but why would he? Was only home for the weekend, to "supervise" the end of the school year party while the parents were away. But, he, being three or four years older than the majority of us, considered himself better than the rest and stayed in his room.

I knocked tentatively on the door, not sure if he would even answer. I heard a low groan, and took that as permission to enter. He was sitting on the bed, hunched over the nightstand table. There was a bottle of vodka in the corner and a line of cocaine beside it. I held back a gasp, expecting the alcohol, but not the drugs. I knew from word of mouth that he smoked cigarettes and occasionally marijuana, but the cocaine was something new. He did nothing to hide it as he saw my eyes widen, instead, his lips forming a small smile.

We did not say anything as I shut the door quietly behind me and made my way towards his bed. I sat down next to him and he handed me the bottle of vodka. I took a swig of it, ignoring the burning sensation as it went down my throat. I had never been a drinker, the occasional beer here and there whenever there was a party. More often than not, the party's host or hostess could not manage to get any and we stuck with soda.

I watched as he took the line of coke, wiping his nose afterwards. He did not offer any to me, for which I was thankful of. Drugs were the one thing I had always insisted would never enter my body. He leaned back onto the pillows afterwards and looked at me longingly. I took a deep breath, telling myself that this was exactly what I wanted, but I never thought it would be this easy. Being his little sister's best friend, I was almost positive he would reject me. But, as his hand found my bare knee, I knew there was no turning back.

The kisses came soft and slow at first, both of us exploring new territory. His tongue pushed against my lips, requesting entrance, and I willingly accepted. Minutes later, his hands were on my back, fumbling with my dress's zipper. I slid my hands under his shirt, not wasting any time, and pulled his shirt over his head. I had seen his bare chest before, during previous summers when we would all go to the lake together. However, seeing his chest was nothing compared to touching it. I moaned in pleasure as he changed positions, forcing me down on the bed.

He slid my dress off my body, stopping momentarily to take in my naked body. Anticipating tonight, I had neglected to wear a bra or panties, and his smile widened when he realized this. He attacked my breasts with his mouth, his tongue swirling around my nipples. I arched my back when his fingers glided down my stomach and to my inner thighs, teasing me. I grabbed his belt buckle forcefully, and he unbuttoned his jeans, taking them off. He sprang to life with the release, and I blushed. I tentatively took him into my hand and he sucked in a breath at the connection.

He began to trail kisses along my collarbone and the butterflies in my stomach quickened their pace. He fingers found my clit and I moaned into his ear. His kisses began to go lower, until his head was positioned in between my legs. He licked and sucked with such perfection that I could feel my orgasm coming quickly. My hips buckled and I heard a small laugh escape his lips. When I could not take it anymore, I pushed his head away and leaned forward, once again taking him into my hands. His eyes widen as he realized what I was going to do.

My lips connected with the tip of his head, my tongue making circles around it. I trailed the tip of my tongue down his length before finally taking him into my mouth fully. His hands twisted into my hair and his head fell back against the pillows. I continued my ministrations for several minutes, satisfied with the moans that escaped his lips.

"I need you," I heard him mutter, his hands leaving my head. I nodded, lifting my body and repositioning myself on top of him. He was slow, his movements precise. He pulled my body down on top of his, placing a kiss on my forehead before finally entering me fully. He was bigger than I had expected, and it hurt for a moment. I winced, but refused to let him stop. Our movements quickly become one, and as we became more comfortable with each other, we quicken our pace.

The sex became fast and rough, everything that I had always wanted but had never had. I could feel my release coming and I told him so. He nodded, agreeing with me and pushed into me farther. Seconds later, our release came, and I fell on top of him, a huge grin plastered on my face. He held me for a moment before sitting up.

"You should probably get back to the party. Alice will be looking for you."

I nodded, getting out of the bed and grabbing my dress. I slipped back into it, and took one more sip of the vodka.

"Thank you," I said, opening the door and walking back into reality.

* * *

**Author's Note** I know the pregnancy thing has been down before, over and over again. But I am trying to give it a different angle, and I really hope you give it a chance. With that note, please review and let me know what you think! Thanks, Saracastic.


End file.
